Something More Than Your Average Girl
by Kataangxo
Summary: Hope you enjoy it as much as I had fun writing it! Some KataangTokka! Dedicated to my bested bud that I LURVE so much StroodleDoodledFuhn! I going to start from scratch because this story won't let me add any more chapters! Anyways thanks for commenting!


Hey guys it's me again, I know I haven't written in awhile, I just wanted to take a break from writing, I'm another year older and another year better at writing (I hope!!!) This one-shot is dedicated to Gianna!!!! a.k.a.

StroodleDoodledFuhn!!!! Don't criticize me to hard cause I just kind of sat down and threw a bunch of words together!

-enjoy!

**Don't Hurt Yourself  
**

Sokka awoke to see that the fire had burnt out. After a few moments of realizing where he was and the fact he had just woken up from a dream, or nightmare; he wasn't certain, he got up and slowly dipped himself into the cool river near were the "Gaang" had stopped for the next while.

Sokka combed through his knotted hair with his fingers, he pulled back his soaked hair and hopped out of the riverbed. The young sword master walked over to where the rest of the group was sleeping. Katara sighed which brought Sokka back from his daydream about Toph… _why am I dreaming about Toph? She's just some stupid, angry, earth… er metal… er whatever bender… she doesn't show any care towards me…._

Katara sat up looking around to see that Sokka was staring into space, and smashing a rock into the ground. _Wow I have a weird brother…_ she thought to herself.

"Sokka...Sokka! What in the name of bending are you doing!!!?" She whisper yelled in his direction.

Sokka moaned from his frustration and looked up at Katara.

"Huh? Sorry… um… good morning, or whatever time it is my lovely sister!"

"What do you want?" Katara rolled her eyes; He had no reason to be nice to her! Although she wouldn't ever complain about that.

"No Katara, I don't want anything I'm just in a happy mood! What's for breakfast?"

"Mmkay, I can't argue with that! I don't know! Why don't you go get a fish? The rivers' _right there_!"

Sokka gave her a sweet face, but for some reason it made Katara feel bitter inside. She agreed to go get a fish, so she slowly got up and confidently walked over to the river,

There were many colorful fish in the river.

One fish had a reddish shade to it. Oh look another too! Katara quickly snapped out of her fascination when she started getting hungry. She stepped back and got into to position, she twirled her hands around herself, after no frustration at all; she had two fish; one small and one medium in an ideal water bubble. She threw the fish and their surrounding water into a basket Sokka must have put out for her when she wasn't paying attention.

After Katara and Sokka ate breakfast with one another, Katara went to the river and dipped her toes in; she loved how the beautiful fish danced around her feet, they were so free… kind of like she was. Katara saw a rock that stuck up from the rest of the smooth rocks, it silently stood, almost enjoying the air; it seemed to disturb the smooth flow of the water. When she picked it up, the water returned to its normal, steady flow. She examined the rock… it felt warm.

"That's odd, the water is cold, what in the world could have made it warm?" She thought aloud. She finally gave up on the subject and went back to enjoying the fish kissing her toes.

Aang slowly woke up. He saw Toph sleeping. She was lying on her stomach, her arms and legs all spread out while she snored. It made him laugh quietly.

"Katara?" Once Aang walked over to the river, and Katara acknowledged he was there, he quickly regretted it. Before the eclipse, he left Katara obviously confused; he hoped happy but she was for sure confused; with a kiss. Thoughts raced through his mind. _Is that okay? Was I allowed to do that? Does she finally realize I… love her?! Katara, I LOVE YOU!_

"Um… Aang? Did you just say you… love me?"

"Uhhhh…" Aang stalled for an answer… "You see…" Aang smacked his head with his hand, leaving a red hand print going through his arrow.  
"Aang… don't hurt yourself… it's fine, it just… slipped out, right?"

_Thank you Katara, you're a lifesaver! I gotta stop talking to myself like this! _"Yeah… that's it… anyways, I was just wondering… do you feel any different about me? I mean after what I did… look Katara, we both know what I just said back there didn't slip out, I've given you… unintentional hints that I love you, I act stupid around you, I blush whenever you kiss me on the check or compliment me. I hate Jet… because you liked him… don't you understand!!

"Aang, I said don't hurt yourself…" Katara said tenderly, her eyes grew large. They were piercing but soft at the same time. Almost like a dim fire… burning with passion.

Now Aang and Katara were sitting side by side at the river. Katara put one arm around Aang's shoulder; she softly whispered something in his ear. Aang's face lit up. Katara smiled at the beaming boy and leaned in closer… they couldn't be closer together; they literally shared the same air.

P.S. I kind of made up my own story line. Most of the things are the same as what happened in the episodes but I kind of changed it! Hope you still liked it! Please Review!!


End file.
